In Sake Veritas
by saiyansecret
Summary: (Vegeta x Goten, yaoi lemon, post-DBZ. One-shot.) Vegeta is drunk; that's his excuse, and he's sticking to it, when teenage demi Saiyan hormones are consumed without moderation.


Silence accompanied the starry night sky that stretched over the outskirts of West City, broken only by the drowsy chirp of crickets and cicadas. It was an ideal location, close enough to everything necessary, yet far enough from the city's noise for comfort.

Goten awoke in the middle of the night with Saiyan hunger pangs. He yawned and stretched, cheerfully reaching his feet for his slippers.

He was staying at Capsule Corp that weekend as he often did, and he and Trunks were especially lighthearted as summer had arrived, settling them into contentedly lazy routines.

Trunks was asleep in his own twin bed, again making him wonder how the other demi Saiyan managed to go for an entire night without a snack.

He mentally shrugged and padded toward the kitchen, surprised that the light was on.

"Vegeta-san?" Goten raised an eyebrow at the bottle and flask of sake set before him, hoping not to have caught him in a bad mood. By the amused look he got from him, that didn't appear to be the case.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" _With me._ Discretely Vegeta's eyes swept over his body through his thin shorts and T-shirt, making his face blush. The prince had been acting strangely of late.

"I'm hungry." Goten opened the refrigerator, gladly pouncing on some leftover sushi. "You want anything?"

"No. Help yourself." Vegeta watched Goten bring out more sushi than he appeared capable of eating with a bottle of water, kicking out the chair nearest to him in a less than subtle gesture for him to sit.

Goten accepted the offered chair, surprised that Vegeta was actually paying attention to him recently. "Sure you don't want any?" Vegeta shook his head, so he proceded to happily and shamelessly stuff his face.

Vegeta poured himself another cup of sake, knowing that nothing would get a Son man's attention as long as his stomach was empty. "If there's nothing left later, I can eat you," he commented with a smirk, making Goten choke on a large piece of sushi.

Calmly Vegeta struck a precise point of his back with the side of his hand, and the food managed to find its way down the right tube. "Easy. Don't be such a pig." Goten reached for his water and shot him a reproachful look, which an innocent smile made disappear, then finished his snack more calmly.

"Your anime was interesting today," Vegeta reflected after a long pause, "Was it Zhuang Zhao who dreamt he was a butterfly, or was it the butterfly that dreamt it was a man named Zhuang Zhao? The transformation of things... I guess we all transform someday, don't we?"

Goten looked up and blinked, wondering what he was supposed to understand, or just how much Vegeta had drank. "Are you okay?" he asked doubtfully, his heart racing at the knowing look of interest his senpai directed toward him. He had no idea of what Goten felt for him for so long, so what was with the regard that suggested he did?

"Perfectly." To his astonishment, Vegeta reached over to play with Goten's silky, shining mop of hair. His pulse raced faster. How was it that he himself felt drunk when Vegeta was the one drinking? Probably because he'd locked onto his ki right away as he often did, and his eyes closed at how natural and pleasant it felt. Perhaps he'd done the same. Besides the fact that one look at Vegeta sent his hormones reeling, the urge to snuggle close to him was overwhelming. One leg rested unconsciously against Vegeta's, who didn't pull away.

"You're so pretty, Goten." Vegeta's words left him stunned, conscient now of the circle that had closed around them, just something that was bound to happen.

"Me?" The compliment was better suited for a girl, but it was sincere, and made him feel euphoric. "I... think my chair isn't very solid." Goten did not even know what he'd said, but was fairly certain that it was dumb.

Vegeta didn't seem to think so. "You're right, it isn't." He lifted Goten sideways onto his lap, smiling when Goten's arms closed around him. "You're safer here." Goten had buried his face against his neck, so his lips brushed over his soft hair while one hand slowly traced the contours of his nubile, muscular body. "...or maybe you're not." His fingers played at where his tail had been, which drew from him a gasp of excitement.

"Vegeta..." A wild succession of tremors passed through Goten at being so highly aroused in such intimate proximity of the object of his forbidden desire. Unconsciously, his nails dug into his back.

"What? Haven't you been seduced before?" Vegeta's hand caressed his hip, just suggestively near enough to his ass, while his lips trailed along his warm throat.

"No." Goten's reproachful look made him smile again. "But I like it."

Vegeta's hand moved firmly up his chest. "I don't know why I find that ridiculous shirt so sexy. Like I could forget who you are." Gently he tilted up Goten's sweet face, his lips closing softly over his own.

Goten must have kissed Vegeta a thousand times like this in his daydreams, but there was nothing like the warm thrill of real connection, that convinced him that magic was real.

Vegeta held Goten firmly in his lap, intent on enjoying him, seeing how long he'd waited for this. The younger demi Saiyan was impatient, squirming against him with insistant caresses, and both their mouths were reddened from unending, passionate kissing. Vegeta himself was torn between his aching need, and something more. He was not yet seeking release, simply to revel in their aroused passion.

Goten had not yet acquired such patience. Vegeta didn't doubt the power of his late teenage hormones, had even furtively observed his self-indulgence when he'd thought he was alone, which amounted to nothing compared to the present moment.

Gasping as though for air, Goten had straddled him, and was writhing with him so desperately, Vegeta thought he may have to accord him a release to calm him. But his ardor was what he liked so much. Goten was sucking and biting so hard at his throat, he would surely leave his blatant trace, and he'd grasped Vegeta's hips to grind harder with him.

Vegeta growled low in his throat, firmly swatting his ass, which he squeezed in reprimand to calm down. He should not have done that.

Goten slammed the chair against the wall in pinning him back defiantly, while his hand moved between Vegeta's legs, knowing just where to tease him until he was painfully hard, his teeth sinking into his warm skin.

Vegeta groaned approvingly at his assertion, very much loving his fiery temperament. His hands slid up Goten's shirt to caress his satiny skin, dragging his nails lightly down his back before teasingly stroking, then pulling cruelly at his stiffened nipples. Goten paused, his moans turning pleading when his senpai's mouth replaced his hands, his lips, tongue, and teeth making his grip weaken at the new pleasure.

Taking advantage of his lapse, Vegeta seated him on the table, pushing aside everything in the way. Deftly he lowered Goten's thin cotton shorts, seated at just the right level to make good on his earlier threat, and lash his tongue up his impressively sized erection. It was swollen, hard, and throbbing, looking admittedly painful, which only increased Vegeta's desire. He knew he would like his taste. Gripping Goten's hips, his tongue took to his leaking tip, an aroused moan escaping him when Goten seized handfuls of his thick, soft hair to force his head closer.

The posture felt rather submissive, but Vegeta was beyond caring, engulfing his rigid member as he pushed Goten back onto the table. Glad to rest his back, Goten draped his legs over Vegeta's shoulders, one foot stroking his back as he tugged forcefully and painfully at his hair.

What began as an indignant growl in Vegeta's throat became an appreciative purr. He would be disappointed if Goten simply gave in. Seeing the thrilling need to fight for his dominance, Vegeta rewarded him with the best suck he could, driven insane by Goten's small, pleasured cries. He swore he could keep it up all night as Goten approvingly kneaded his hair, thrusting hard into Vegeta's warm, perfectly twisting wet mouth.

Turning the tables so to speak, Vegeta discretely wet his fingers, which he carefully introduced one by one into Goten's virgin tightness, while his other hand blocked the base of his pulsing shaft. He mustn't come too quickly.

Goten stilled at the new sensation, acknowledging that Vegeta was in charge. The latter's slow, understanding fingers worked their magic inside him, easily finding his sweet spot while gently stretching him.

A little pain was vastly overridden by such stunning pleasure that Goten could hardly believe he was feeling. Waves of sensation built unrelentingly within him, and when Vegeta released his shaft to deep-throat him, Goten came harder than ever in his life, rendered speechless.

It was far from being enough, of course, and after greedily taking in his climax, just a few more lashes of Vegeta's tongue had him hard again, and more desperately horny than before. Swiftly Vegeta slid off Goten's shorts, lowered his own, and brought Goten down straddled over his lap again.

Amidst adoring, wanton kisses, Goten felt himself impaled on Vegeta's pulsing length, his eyes watering when he greedily took in too much at once. Vegeta slowed him down, entering just a little at a time until each time, Goten was desperate for more, only then giving him what he craved.

Goten was panting with a mix of so many intense feelings and sensations. His shaggy hair that hung in his face was adorable, and Vegeta brushed some of it away with a kiss, his arms tightening around Goten. Goten held him just as tightly, what had at times been painful for them now being soothed, and the thing that they were not yet ready to name had nevertheless sealed their bond.

Hitting their peak of blinding ecstasy, Goten's head was thrown back as Vegeta's teeth sunk into the soft skin beside his neck, as did Goten's own at his turn, the taste of each other's blood in their savage kiss making their eyes glow teal, their hair bright gold. What they had started was not likely to finish anytime soon.

Vegeta wasted no time bringing Goten back to his room. Just getting in, Goten pinned Vegeta to the wall, the challenging growl in his deep kiss making Vegeta's mind go blank as he clumsily locked the door. If he thought to have calmed the demi Saiyan, he was wrong. In his own mind, Goten doubted that he would have another chance such as tonight.

Seeing the dazed look on Vegeta's face when he pinned him onto his back on the small bed, Goten felt a pang of guilt. "Vegeta, am I taking advantage of you?"

The latter's expression turned incredulous. "Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" he demanded.

Goten looked away. "I don't know how much you drank." He'd never seen the full-blooded Saiyan as such.

"Put it this way," Vegeta reasoned, frowning, "Would I have questioned that in your place?"

"You had the chance before," Goten reminded him, "Last year, and the year before. You didn't want me?"

"You weren't ready," Vegeta recalled. He was just now eighteen, and those times had been awkward and painful.

"And you weren't drunk," Goten concluded, looking miserable. The look on his face suddenly cracked Vegeta up. "What?" Goten demanded indignantly, which only made Vegeta laugh harder.

"Did you even see how much sake was missing from the bottle?" he managed between peals of laughter, "Two little flasks! Not even enough to get a human man really drunk. Just a little buzz."

"But, what you said about the butterfly dream..." Goten began, his face turning angry, "Hey! You planned it."

"No, I didn't. How could I know you'd go to the kitchen?" Vegeta watched Goten's face change again. "Do you regret it?" he asked seriously.

"No." Goten turned back to Vegeta, feeling stupid. "No. Never." He curled up beside his lover, ashamed of what he must think of him now.

"Then get up here and prove it," Vegeta challenged seductively, making Goten look up, "Fuck me until I can't see straight."

Goten smiled, relieved, and leaned down for a passionate kiss, his expression immediately returning to his lust-drunken look that Vegeta adored. Their making out heated up again, the rest of their clothing peeled away, and Goten gladly complied. Having caught on fast, he took him in every imaginable position, hardly believing the wanton state he put him in.

Who topped whom depended on who won each preliminary struggle, the most potent aphrodisiac for a Saiyan. Neither counted how many times it happened. During their final time that night, it was Goten who took Vegeta hard up against the headboard and wall. He was so good at it, Vegeta marvelled in the heat of exhileration. Neither minded when he lost, they both thought in their climatic throes, when what they'd won was so much more. Then they collapsed in exhaustion.

Both in sated bliss, Goten curled up in Vegeta's arms with his head on his shoulder, purring contentedly.

"Hey." Vegeta kissed his head and nudged him. "Will you st-" Seeing that Goten was already asleep, his breathing slow and even, Vegeta smiled. "I'll take that for a yes." He reached over to switch off his lamp, still smiling when he joined Goten in sleep.

❤The End❤


End file.
